Holiness in what you see
by Grinedel
Summary: Harry is a holy man, Tom is a holy man, Albus is a holy man. They're looking for a redemption that only exists in their minds.


**Holiness in what you see**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. If I did, I would be rich and wouldn't have to do that stupid homework!!!

Harry Potter is a holy boy. He is a saint, according to some. He is worshipped by the Wizarding World. He is the Messiah.

Now, Harry understands Jesus. He understands what it means to be doomed to die from the day you're born. He understands crucifixion very well. What he still doesn't get, is redemption. If he were to die at Voldemort's hands, what good it would be? And if he killed Voldemort… another Dark Lord would come, and he, Harry, would have been another pawn in the game of destiny, tossed aside by Fate. If he killed Voldemort, the World wouldn't be better off; the souls of the people who had fought Voldemort wouldn't be saved.

With those thoughts, Harry decided to fuck the World. There is no redemption. He is beyond it. Fuck them all.

Cleanliness is next to godliness. But Tom isn't clean. No matter how much he rubs his hands, he can't get the blood off. He doesn't mind, though. Never had. He has had blood on his hand since the day he was born. His birth killed his mother, the woman from the orphanage told him. Serves her right, that silly woman who had the weakness to die. It is his mission, isn't it? To kill the weak and build a utopia where only the strong would live. No more useless muggles, no more of those fools blinded by their morals. Tom is going to build that perfect place, a world where there's no redemption. Yes, for himself and all his followers, Tom really is a god. He is holy, he is a saint, he is the Messiah.

Albus thinks there's a lot of goodness to fight for in this world. He thinks there's the Good and the Evil, the Right and the Wrong. Albus is trying to rid this world of evilness, so he thinks he is a holy man. Albus really do believe he's wise and accomplishes the will of God. For Albus, the world is very simple. Harry Potter is the Christ, Tom Riddle is the Antechrist. It is Albus' mission to protect and lead Harry's mind from all the evilness of his nemesis. Albus brings God's will to the world, isn't it right that Harry is his puppet? After all, Albus is the good guy, right? And like every story, this should end with a 'happily ever after'. And the only way to be happy is to defeat evil. He will bring redemption to the world. Albus really is a holy man.

Draco Malfoy is staring at three graves. He didn't bring any flowers because he has always hated the people buried there. He hated them, but he respects them a lot. In their own ways, they tried to change the world. Albus' foolishness had gotten him killed early in the war. He was trying to convert more people to his cause, but some Death Eaters had showed him that no human beings should be trusted. Snape killed Albus and right before he died, Albus realized that he wasn't God and it wasn't his place to grant redemption.

Harry had changed a lot. Whenever there was trouble, Harry would just stay there, reading a book or watching TV, just to show how much he didn't care about fate. So when Voldemort showed up at Hogwarts, Harry just smiled and bowed to death. Draco hoped he had found redemption in Heaven, because the Wizarding World would certainly not forgive him.

The Dark Lord had once again acted rashly. After Harry's death, another Saviour was born. Tom of course, didn't try to kill him right away, but that new saviour grew strong, and he strongly believed in redemption. So the new saviour accorded redemption to Tom by destroying his horcruxes and Avada Kedavraed him.

Draco Malfoy would have liked to know the worlds those three could have build.

Harry's anarchy, Tom's dictatorship, Albus' world of perfection. None of them would have worked, but it was good to try. What Draco sees is the holiness in each of them. They really were gods, the three of them. They were messiahs.

The end.

A/N: Ô my dear reviewers, be praised thou who mend my broken by feeding me your most praised appreciation of my humble work.


End file.
